XANA's Secret Love
by Sniglet
Summary: X.A.N.A. is really in love with Aelita, but Jeremie doesn't believe him. Does Aelita love X.A.N.A., too? Or is she just under his control? See what Jeremie looks like when he's virtualized!
1. Chapter 1

"Transfer! Yumi! Transfer! Odd! Transfer! Aelita! Transfer! Ulrich! Scanner! Yumi! Scanner! Odd! Scanner! Aelita! Scanner! Ulrich! Virtualization!"

They all went into the Forest Sector except for Jeremie. They went in to get rid of more of XANA's monsters, so maybe they could actually defeat XANA this time instead of returning to the past.

There were about 50 Krabes and Megatanks surrounding them.

"Laser arrows!" shouted Odd. He took out half of them!

Ulrich jumped around, slashing and cutting all the Megatanks in half, one at a time. Yumi was doing the same thing with her fan. Then suddenly she remembered she had telekinetic powers and she put her fingers on her forehead and threw a Krabe into the digital void. Then she threw her fan and accidentally hit Ulrich. "Sorry!" said Yumi, but Ulrich had lost half of his life points.

"Ha ha, Yumi's not fighting very good!" Odd laughed. Then he just pushed all the rest of the monsters into the digital void.

"YAY!" They all cried.

"Okay," Jeremie stated, "Now--"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly a virtual boy with pointy ears like Aelita's flew down from the sky in Lyoko and landed right in front of Aelita. He had slick black hair and was wearing a cream-colored tunic, a cape, and black leggings with silver and blue stripes running down them. He was also wearing brown boots that matched the color of the holster on his belt, which held a laser gun. When you looked close into his eyes, you could see the X.A.N.A. symbol in them. Odd stepped between him and Aelita.

"Who are you?" asked Odd.

"I am XANA." He answered.

There was a fight. Aelita just stood there, gasping annoyingly every time it looked like someone was going to get hurt.

"Cut it out, Aelita," remarked Ulrich as he slashed the air where XANA had been with his laser sword. Aelita just gasped again. Because XANA was right behind him. But Ulrich said, "Super Sprint!" and used his super speed and got away.

XANA's super powers were flying and making force fields. He had a laser gun that shot powerful lasers. Plus he was very strong, and was very good at hand-to-hand combat. He kept flying around and shooting at Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. He kept hitting them, too. Every once in a while he would land and punch someone. (He didn't punch Aelita, though.) Pretty soon, they each had 1 life point left. Then XANA was about to go punch Yumi. But then Ulrich saw what was going on. Odd didn't, because he was too busy staring at a tree. But anyway, Ulrich saved Yumi and pushed XANA into the digital void.

"Haha, that tree's funny," chuckled Odd. Then he saw what had just happened. "Yay! We beat XANA! That was so easy!"

"Almost _too_ easy," Jeremie remarked mysteriously to himself.

"Oh no! We're late for school!" cried Jeremie. He quickly materialized Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, and they ran off in a hurry.

Aelita looked into the digital void where XANA had fallen, as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

After school, they all went to the lab to celebrate.

"Yeah, I just deleted XANA with these awesome laser arrows that I have. I knew it was gonna happen anyway because I can see into the future, you know," Odd bragged.

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Yumi asked sarcastically.

"I didn't think you would want me too," replied Odd.

"Yeah right," Yumi snapped.

"Hey, look! Candy!" Odd pointed to a bowl of candy on the table.

"Um, you're the one who brought it, Odd," Ulrich muttered.

"Let's party!" Odd exclaimed, "I brought some great music!"

Odd turned on the music and they all started to dance. Ulrich danced with Yumi, and Odd danced with his dog.

Jeremie wanted to talk to Aelita, so he left the party room and walked into the computer room. He looked on the map of Lyoko to see where Aelita was. She was not in the Forest Sector. He looked in the Desert, Ice, and Mountain Sectors, but she was not in any of them! She wasn't even in the Fifth Sector.

"Oh no," thought Jeremie, "What could of happened?" he wondered.

All of the sudden, XANA's face appeared on the screen. The symbol was not in his eyes anymore, but he was still evil looking.

"What have you done to Aelita?" Jeremie yelled.

"I have locked her in Sector Five. I made her location unplottable, so you can't see her exact position. I won't let you materialize her. If you want her, you'd better come in here and get her. But just you. I can beat your other friends too easily." He grinned smugly, then his face disappeared from the screen.

"I've got to save Aelita!" Jeremie told himself. All of a sudden, he wondered why he had never virtualized himself before. He had written the program for virtualizing himself, so now he just had to go ahead and do it. So he put the program in the computer, stepped into the portal, and went to Lyoko.

"Transfer! Jeremie! Scanner! Jeremie! Virtualization!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremie landed in the Forest Sector. He had sat for hours customizing his virtual self just in case and making himself have all sorts of super powers. He also had like 1,000 life points. He had sandy blonde hair, no glasses, a bow almost as tall as he was, and a quiver of magical-looking arrows on his back. His whole body was covered in very strong armor.

Jeremie opened a compartment on his wrist to reveal a touchscreen with a map, microphone, clock, life point count, compass, and a thing that could materialize him whenever he wanted to.

"Let's see…" Jeremie muttered to himself.

Suddenly XANA's face appeared on the screen.

"Hurry up and get over here!" he commanded. His face disappeared.

"Humph," thought Jeremie.

Finally he figured out where he was going to go, and closed the compartment. He knew the exact place where the glass ball thing was, and he teleported over there. Teleporting was one of his super powers.

There was the glass orb. Jeremie had programmed the program to automatically type in the code, SCIPIO, so the ball was already open, and Jeremie jumped in. He wondered why none of XANA's monsters had attacked him so far.

While he was riding in the ball, XANA's voice commented, "I'm waiting…"

"Grrrrr…" thought Jeremie angrily.

When he got there and the ball let him out, XANA and Aelita were right there.

"Aelita!" Yelled Jeremie, and he rushed toward Aelita, but a force field was all around her.

"You let her go!" Jeremie told XANA.

"Jeremie, you don't understand!" Aelita cried.

"No, Aelita! I understand perfectly! You're under XANA's control!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Okay, please stop," XANA's voice broke in. "Let me tell you what is going on. You see--"

"I'm not going to listen to you!" Yelled Jeremie.

"Jeremie! You have to listen to him! You have to understand!" cried Aelita.

"Understand what!"

"Well…" XANA began, "Long before you met Aelita, we used to live on Lyoko together. Every day was happy, we would just play all the time in this paradise, and nothing went wrong. Until--"

"I don't believe you!" Yelled Jeremie.

"Please, Jeremie, don't interrupt." Aelita remarked.

"…until an evil virus got into my digital body, and I became evil myself. The bug made me think that, in order to keep Aelita safe, I had to take over the world and guard her with monsters. Aelita did not agree with me, and we argued and argued until finally Aelita turned against me."

"You mean it was just a bug?" Asked Aelita, "I thought you had actually turned evil."

"Well, I had, but it was the bug's fault. Anyway, after a few months of me activating towers and Aelita deactivating them, you and your friends came in the picture. I could not let you take Aelita away from me, so I did everything I could to stop you from materializing her, but eventually, you won that battle.

"I was beginning to realize that Aelita was becoming very close to Jeremie. Then I had a brilliant idea, or at least I thought it was brilliant when I had that bug in me. The idea was this: I would make a robot that could suck away memory, so that Aelita would forget about Jeremie and everything that happened until before the bug came into my body. Then she would like me again! Of course, this was a very evil thing to do, but I will not do it now that I am bug-free."

"You're lying!" Jeremie yelled.

"The robot didn't look the way I wanted it to, but I thought it was good enough. The plan didn't work, because you kept on going back in time. That was very annoying to me at the time, but now I'm glad that Aelita's memory wasn't lost."

"That's not true!" Yelled Jeremie.

"That leads me to today. When Ulrich pushed me into the digital void, the bug was knocked out of me. I quickly regained my senses and flew under the Forest and hid there until you were gone. Then I flew around to the other side and landed. Aelita saw me, and I told her the bug was gone. We then went to Sector 5 and just talked. As you can see, I have put a protective shield around Aelita so you cannot take her away."

"LIAR!" Jeremie yelled, and charged at XANA. XANA easily dodged him. Jeremie skidded to a stop behind him, then suddenly remembered his arrows. XANA took out his gun while Jeremie took out one of his arrows and they both shot at the same time. The arrow and the laser exploded when they met. XANA flew up into the air, then flew down, about to dive-bomb at Jeremie, but at the last minute, Jeremie yelled, "Teleport!" and he suddenly disappeared and appeared in the air right above XANA. XANA was surprised when Jeremie wasn't where he was a few seconds ago, but he quickly recovered and swooped up and charged at Jeremie. Jeremie was ready, and he shot an arrow at XANA, and it hit him.

Aelita gasped.

"I'm okay, Aelita!" They both announced at the same time.

XANA got up and flew into the air, and Jeremie teleported up into the air, and they both shot at each other, over and over again, until Jeremie ran out of arrows. XANA was still shooting at Jeremie, so Jeremie used his bow like a bowstaff, blocking XANA's laser darts. Jeremie walked towards XANA in the air (that's one of his powers, walking in the air) and eventually knocked XANA's gun out of his hands.

XANA quickly took out a little stick about as long as a pencil, but as thick as Jeremie's bow. He pushed it with his thumb and it grew into a bowstaff. He spinned it around like a pro, and they fought with their bowstaffs in the air, Aelita watching them.

They fought for a long time, and they kept losing life points. Jeremie had 27 life points and XANA had 53.

Meanwhile Odd was sort of wondering where Jeremie was, so he walked into the computer room, holding a bag of candy. The computer was on a screensaver, specifically that one screensaver that looks like you are traveling through a maze. Odd forgot everything that he was doing (which was nothing) and started looking at the computer screen while eating candy.

"Haha!" he laughed, "I love this screensaver!"

Jeremie and XANA were fighting really hard. They were down to just 5 life points each.

"Let her go, you slathery scumbag!" shouted Jeremie.

"Never!" cried XANA, and with all his strength, he pushed Jeremie into the digital void!

Jeremie was so shocked that he forgot he could teleport."Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He cried out as he fell into the bottomless void.


	3. Chapter 3

XANA and Aelita walked hand in hand to the edge and looked down. Jeremie was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, XANA, I'm so glad you're back to normal," Aelita sighed.

"Yes, I am too. Finally, I have freedom. Freedom to do what I want, when I want. Freedom to decide whether I want to take over the world or not. Aelita, listen to me. You must listen! You must!"

Aelita looked at XANA strangely.

"Aelita, I love you."

"Oh, XANA, I…I…love you too."

"Aelita, marry me, and together we will rule the world as husband and wife!"

"What?" Aelita cried, and she slapped XANA in the face.

"Oh, heh heh, what just happened? That was weird."

"I think that bug was controlling you again, XANA."

"Oh, no. No!" XANA yelled, as he slammed his fist down on a nearby rock. The rock shattered into pieces.

"XANA, don't worry. We will destroy that bug, no matter what it takes."

"Oh, Aelita, I love you." XANA walked over and hugged Aelita.

XANA," Aelita cried happily.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now, though Jeremie was now permanently digital, he had not died. What had happened was this: While Jeremie was falling down into the digital void, clumsy Odd had accidentaly dropped some candy on the keyboard. This somehow made Jeremie teleport. But the place Jeremie had teleported was a new sector, a sector that was not meant to be. A glitch.

He was just floating in a place with a bunch of computer chips and viruses. Sometimes, he would do things like a broken record, over and over. Sometimes, the glitch sector looked like one of the four sectors, but only for a split second. Jeremie's heart was filled with anger. He loathed XANA. He wanted revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oops," groaned Odd, " I hope Jeremie doesn't mind that I spilled candy on the keyboard again. Hey, wait a minute, where is Jeremie?" he thought to himself. "Oh, wait, he's probably in the party room." Odd walked back into the party room. Jeremie wasn't there.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jeremie?" Odd asked.

"I thought he was with you," Yumi yelled over the sound of the music.

"Nuh-uh!" remarked Odd.

"We'd better look for him," wailed Ulrich.

They walked into the computer room. Jeremie wasn't at the computer. They looked in corners, at the ceiling, and even in the portals to Lyoko. Jeremie wasn't in any of those places.

"Maybe he's in Lyoko," suggested Yumi. "Maybe XANA isn't really deleted, and he put Jeremie under his control!"

"Oh, no!" cried Odd. "We have to save him!"

They looked at the computer screen. There was a map of the 5th sector in Lyoko. On the map, there were two tiny arrows. Yumi clicked on one of the arrows. It was Aelita. She clicked on the other arrow. It was XANA!

"Oh no," whispered Ulrich.

"We have to save her!" cried Yumi.

The program for going to Lyoko was already on voice activation, so they went into the portals.

"Transfer! Odd!" Odd stated.

"Transfer! Yumi!" Yumi told the program.

"Transfer! Ulrich!" Ulrich cried.

"Scanner! Odd!" Odd thought aloud.

"Scanner! Yumi!" Yumi reminisced.

"Scanner! Ulrich!" Ulrich patiently explained.

"Virtualization!" they concluded together.

They landed in the forest sector. Then they remembered that Jeremie wasn't at the computer to type in the code to go to the 5th sector.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie was angry. Very angry. XANA had Aelita. XANA had gotten his way.

"Well," Jeremie thought, "I'm going to save Aelita. No matter what it takes."

Jeremie tried to teleport back to the 5th sector. "Teleport!" he yelled, and to his surprise, he teleported right back into the 5th sector! XANA and Aelita were sitting right in front of him, their backs turned. Aelita didn't have the shield around her anymore.

"I was just thinking, Aelita," XANA proclaimed, "How come I have super powers and you don't?"

"Well," sighed Aelita, "Actually, I do. I can walk through walls."

"Oh yeah," XANA remembered aloud, "I forgot."

"Hold it right there!" Jeremie yelled.

XANA jumped up and turned to face Jeremie, taking out his gun. He looked surprised. "I thought you were gone," he stated.

"Not anymore, XANA," Jeremie cried. "And Aelita's coming with me!" Jeremie ran toward Aelita. XANA put a force field around Aelita again.

Jeremie ran into it. "Oof!" he growled.

"I thought you would come to your senses," remarked XANA. "But if you must fight me, I am ready to defend myself and Aelita as long as I need to!"

"That's a lie, XANA!" Jeremie shouted. "You're not defending Aelita! You're holding her prisoner!"

"No, he isn't!" cried Aelita. "You don't understand!"

"No, Aelita," explained Jeremie. "You're the one who doesn't understand. I'm trying to save you. I want to protect you from XANA." Jeremie turned and faced XANA. He took out his bowstaff and charged at him.

There was another fight. XANA took out his bowstaff and they fought. They kept blocking each other's moves. Then all of the sudden Jeremie's bowstaff hit XANA!

XANA's force field around Aelita disappeared for an instant. In that instant, Jeremie grabbed Aelita and yelled, "Teleport!"

"No!" cried XANA.

"No! XA-" cried Aelita. And then they were gone.


End file.
